Impressed
by awordycontradiction
Summary: But nothing impressed her like Matt Donovan.


**I was re-watching the third season and I forgot how smitten I was with these two... though I'm fairly certain nothing will happen with them after the season finale... I'll still have some hope :) This is my first TVD story... hope I did okay! **

She died in an age when chivalry wasn't completely dead. When women were learning who they were, and what part they could play in the world. No matter her bitterness and hatred, she was impressed with how the times had changed, revealing blouses and all. It was funny to think she'd been dead for eight decades, and that life went on without her. Her brother had went on _without _her. It was selfish in thinking, but Rebekah didn't care. So much time had been wasted, she never really lived. Never been in love, _true_ love, and never got to make her difference. That was one of the emphatic glories of being what she was, living forever, always having a fresh start down the line. This new world, this new age impressed her, and for once, Rebekah believed she had found her home. Her family was together, and she could start to live.

Of course, being around her brothers, all hot temper and unyielding resentment, it was easy to lose sight of what she wanted. And what Rebekah wanted more than anything was to belong, to be cared about, to be loved. There was plenty of room in her still heart for all the novelties and cliche earth stopping emotions that came with having someone care for you in return. She wanted that, if she had at least one person to genuinely care for her, then in Rebekah's eyes, she would be a little less of a monster. Like how Stefan Salvatore seemed to turn it all around.

Elena was the first priority. It seemed to be the running theme around Mystic Falls. Save Elena, destroy Elena. _Elena, Elena, Elena._ Rebekah was sick of it, and sick of the doppelganger. She wasn't the innocent victim, and it was in Rebekah's interest to send a message. She got Matt to leave the crowded ballroom easy enough, and then out into the chilly night. It was _too_ easy, and as they walked further away from the house the nights air left her anxious.

"_It's freezing.. let me get my coat." _He grinned, nothing was wrong, he was having a great time. Rebekah knew he wasn't the type to go to grand parties and enjoy himself. But inviting him seemed right. Both in feeding into her revenge, and feeding into her unconscious desire to get to know him better. Rebekah was too busy gawking at his rusty, fraction from being impounded truck to notice as he slipped his football jacket over her shoulders.

"_Oh, I'm a vampire we don't..." _But her voice faded away, and her insides gripped together so tightly, if air was a necessity, she'd be gasping for it. No one had ever thought of her like that, and maybe it was just his blue eyes sparkling or the warmth he radiated, but Rebekah could think of not one cynical reason not to relish in this. _"Thanks.." _

She quickly stiffened, her soft smile falling, and her neck craned to survey their surroundings. He didn't deserve this. He was generous and kind, and had eyes that could make her lose her train of thought. No, Rebekah would have to find another way to hurt Elena. _"Let's get back inside, I've had all the fresh air I need." _Matt's face held skepticism and a little confusion. He was now on edge and with good reason, Rebekah thought as she didn't wait for a proper answer and glided back the way they came. She couldn't risk Kol meeting up with them.

"_There you are..."_ Rebekah couldn't stomach it. Hurting a sweet boy like Matt. Kol was a little harder to convince, she could see the pent up excitement dance in his dark eyes. His grin was wicked, and it could send a chill through her, how quick he became like the others. _"I changed my mind."_ She stood her ground. It was her decision, after all. _"Don't tell me you like this boy.."_ He snickered, disbelieving.

"_What did he do? Gave you five seconds of his attention? Don't be so predictable, Rebekah." _Kol was right, wasn't he? Matt offered her his jacket to keep her warm, with or without knowing that she was perfectly fine. He lived here, in a world filled with mystery and danger and magical monsters that were meant to stay in story books. He knew all of it, he knew what Rebekah was, and he didn't treat her like the horrible creature she knew she was. She didn't regret her decision. _"You don't have to be rude about it. Just leave him be, okay?"_

This wasn't about liking Matt, this was to change her destiny, to not be the person she was, the vampire that altered every fiber in her being, once upon a time. Whether she had feelings for him was inconsequential. She had to be better, because someone felt like she was worth caring about for five seconds. It was enough, for now, and Rebekah felt good about it. She was impressed with the restraint she had. It had her believing that not everyone in this terrible place was just as much a monster as she. She was impressed with herself, but nothing impressed her like Matt Donovan.


End file.
